


The Guide: Myna: Near Weapon Shop

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [47]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: M/NB, Misgendering, Other, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster attempts damage control when Kisala misgenders a shop owner.
Relationships: Jaster Rogue/Kayo (Rogue Galaxy)
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Guide: Myna: Near Weapon Shop

Kisala scowled as they left the shop. She hadn’t said another word to Corbis, which Jaster thought was unfair—it was her own fault she’d pushed the merchant when Corbis had been sending out clear signals.

“Let’s have a look at Kayo’s weapon selection,” said Deego. “They’ve been good to me. I don’t deserve it. They stock the best quality in Myna.”

“All right,” said Jaster. He glanced at Kisala, who glared but didn’t argue.

He didn’t understand her. Her problem was with Lilika—he didn’t see why she couldn’t solve it with Lilika. He could still feel the alcohol she’d persuaded him to drink, and he really didn’t want to see her make more of a mess of the situation. Two bands of zombies later, he decided to take his life in his own hands and say something.

“Why don’t you just go back to the Dorgenark and sleep with her?” He shrugged, tried to look nonthreatening when Kisala turned fiery eyes on him. “It’s what you really want.”

“You don’t get it. What she did…”

“I didn’t even know you two were together.”

“We weren’t! Or we were, but it was early. Or I thought…” Kisala trailed off. “We were sharing a room! I was waiting for her to apologize about Miri. She was holding back on purpose, to get me to break the silence first. She had to be. I bet she felt justified sleeping around because we hadn’t spoken in so long.”

Jaster was beginning to regret mentioning it. He couldn’t imagine being that unclear with someone.

“Hate-fucking works,” he said. “Try it with her.”

“Hate-fucking!” Kisala sounded offended. “That’s not what I want at all.”

“Then why are you trying to do it with someone else?” He gestured to all of Myna with a hand. “Trust me, it’s better if you do it together.”

“Forgive me if I don’t want to take relationship advice from a whore,” said Kisala. Very sweetly.

Jaster realized he’d better back off. He said nothing else until they reached Kayo’s shop.

“Oh, hello, Deego,” they said when they saw him.

Deego nodded at them.

“Brought a couple friends. We have zehn to spend.”

“And I have weapons to spend it on,” said Kayo. They smiled a genuine smile.

Jaster decided he liked them. He was embarrassed when Kisala immediately decided to try her luck again. She crossed to Kayo, leaned on the counter, propping her head on her elbows and squeezing her breasts between her forearms. Well, her posture was a little better this time.

“Kayo,” she said. “You have _great_ hair.”

Jaster rolled his eyes, wandering the weapons.

“Thanks,” said Kayo. “You too.”

“It really gives you that _look_.” Kisala sounded like she was maybe chewing her lip.

Jaster wished she’d just be herself. That always turned out better when trying to pick someone up. Not that he really wanted her to pick Kayo up…He shook his head. She was dragging him into her relationship issues. He just wanted to get this task done. He wouldn’t turn down a bit of action along the way, as long as it wasn’t going to fuck up his relationships with the people he unfortunately had to keep working with on the Dorgenark.

“Look, Kisala,” he said. Maybe he could distract her. “They have Fairy Edges.”

“Fairy Edges.” Kisala wasn’t deterred. “Mm. Maybe you could discount them?”

“I—hmm.” Kayo paused. Jaster had the distinct feeling they were checking out his ass. “Maybe I could.”

“Not with him,” said Kisala. “I’m _very_ into women.”

Jaster cringed. He glanced over. Kayo was staring very coldly at Kisala.

“Then maybe you should go find a _woman_ to sleep with.” Their gaze turned to Deego. “These people are your friends?”

Deego scratched the back of his head. Jaster moved to the counter to try to control the damage, not liking how startled and pissed Kisala appeared.

“We’re not from around here, sorry,” he said. He nudged Kisala up off the counter, mumbled to her, “They’re not a woman.”

“How was I supposed to know that?” she hissed. She glared silent accusations at Jaster.

“If you’d listened when Deego mentioned them…”

The corner of Kisala’s mouth twitched. Jaster was aware she’d pulled out her current blade.

“I know you didn’t mean to. You’re very considerate, Kisala. You have a lot on your mind right now…”

“You’re digging yourself deeper,” she said.

Jaster swallowed. Time to direct his attention elsewhere and hope she cooled down.

“Again, I’m sorry,” he said to Kayo. “If you’re still willing to sell to us, we can pay in zehn.”

“She should apologize, not you.”

“You should make it clearer.”

“Kisala!” Jaster couldn’t believe this. He was half tempted to take her back to the Dorgenark and force her and Lilika to fuck it out. Only he knew he couldn’t force Kisala to do anything. It was what made her such a great ally normally—but not, apparently, when she was pissed and wanting to get off.

“All these raised voices,” said Deego. “Reminds me of military training.”

An awkward silence fell for a moment. Then Kayo breathed out.

“Look, I’ll still sell to you, but it’ll cost you.”

“How much?” asked Kisala. She put away her daggers.

“You, some patience. I’m going to take it from him.” They pointed at Jaster. “You’re not exactly new to this, are you?”

“I, uh…” Jaster rubbed the back of his head, glanced at Kisala. He liked the idea of a quick fuck with Kayo, but not how it would affect Kisala’s mood.

“Just fuck them, Jaster,” she said through clenched teeth.

He wasn’t going to wait for her to change her mind about accepting it. Jaster followed Kayo behind the counter and then upstairs to their rooms, growing excited. The place smelled stale, true, but like Kayo, and Jaster liked the way they smelled. They led him to the bedroom, where the sheets were crumpled against the wall and clothes lay strewn across the floor. Kayo shut the door.

Jaster went to them, kissed them. They kissed back, forced their tongue in his mouth. Groped his still-growing cock through his pants, then reached around and grabbed his ass. They marched him backward toward the bed, Jaster’s heart thudding in his chest. They were clearly more of a lead than he was expecting. That was fine. He liked giving up control as much as taking it.

Kayo pushed him to the bed and stood above him, kissing him roughly, hands on his junk again. Jaster breathed hard through his nose as he felt them undo his pants, pull his cock out. Their touch was good, was just what he needed. They stroked him and he leaned back on his palms, hips thrusting up slightly.

“I have a conesheepskin, unless you prefer something else,” he said when they came up for air.

“I’m not the one getting entered,” said Kayo. They grinned nastily. “But I’ll let you pick what you want me to fill your ass with.”

They pulled a box out from under the bed, presented it to Jaster, and began to undress. The assortment of strap-ons was impressive. Several looked too girthy, even for him, and three were much too long. He selected a teal and green phallus, a cut version with a very bulbous head wider than the shaft he knew would have to hit him right.

“Good,” said Kayo. “Now undress.”

Jaster did as told, finding when he looked up Kayo was already ready to go. They pushed him back down to the bed, kissed him once, then put their cock in his face. Jaster swirled his tongue around the head, felt Kayo’s palm on the back of his skull. He tilted his gaze up as they fucked him, as he worked their cock, eyes devouring their naked body and then resting on their flushed face. He didn’t know where to touch; when he tried their thigh they moved his hand to his own cock. He stroked.

Kayo didn’t spend long on his face. They pulled out, lubed up, and pushed his legs back. Jaster moaned as they breached him, then gasped a breath. Their entire cock fit inside him, and it was a tight fit. Kayo pulled back until their large head caught at Jaster’s entrance, then pushed back in again.

“Fuck,” moaned Jaster. Sprawled on his back on the bed, Kayo’s thrusts hit him right. His cock bounced against his abdomen, his balls tight, and he hesitated to touch himself for fear of going off too soon.

“I knew I wanted your ass the moment I saw it,” said Kayo. “And I knew you’d give it to me. You give to anyone who asks, don’t you?”

Jaster nodded.

“Slut.”

“I can’t help it,” he moaned. “I need…”

“What?” Kayo leaned forward some, pawed his cock. Their fingers found his nipple and twisted. Jaster twitched beneath them, panting.

“Connection,” he whispered. He needed to be as much a part of the galaxy as he could. It was a desperate yearning, like the fantasy of being fucked by the stars, the galaxy, exploding across the vacuum of space and time and—he gasped as Kayo grabbed his cock in earnest, palm slick with more lube. “Fuck!”

“Who doesn’t?” Kayo was breathing harder now, rhythm picked up. Somehow it seemed they were plowing Jaster deeper with each thrust, and now that their cock was rubbing so hard inside him where it counted, their hand sliding up and down his shaft, he couldn’t hold back. Didn’t want to hold back.

He clenched his teeth and let go, the sensation exploding out of him, through him.

“Come for me,” said Kayo, working everything out of him. “Come on, Jaster. You little slut. Give me more.”

“Can’t…” Jaster squirmed beneath their touch, but their cock was still inside him. “Please…”

They let go. Jaster felt their hands on his legs, dragging him even closer as they pumped him. And then, with a little moan of their own, Kayo came, rode it out a good three minutes while Jaster let them use him. When they were finished they rocked inside him a few times.

“Good for me to pull out?”

Jaster nodded.

They did, their head a brief burst of pain-pleasure as it popped out. Jaster grunted. That had been good. Kayo sprawled on their back on the bed next to him.

“So,” they said. “I’m awful and didn’t want to ask you before…”

“Hmm?”

“How much did you have to drink? I could smell it and taste it on you.”

Jaster opened an eye, looked at them.

“And you wanted to avoid taking advantage of me by ignoring it?”

Kayo cast a guilty look at the ceiling.

“You weren’t really slurring or anything…”

“Someone else was trying to lower my inhibitions.”

“It’s that Kisala,” said Kayo. “Why are you even around her?”

“I like her. Don’t avoid.”

They sighed.

“Sorry,” they muttered. “If I should have waited, or not—”

“Eh, I’m okay.” He paused. “But maybe…Don’t ignore that next time.”

Kayo rolled over to face him.

“Next time? You think you’re that good?”

Jaster smiled. He put his hand on top of theirs.

“Not necessarily me, Kayo.”

They sighed. They got up off the bed, threw Jaster’s clothes at him, took off their cock. He watched Kayo dress, wanting to savor the last moments. He loved meeting and fucking different people, being pulled into their worlds—such inner worlds people had, Jaster had learned, particularly from regular work with the same people—but it could sometimes be a bit difficult to pull himself away.

“Come on,” said Kayo. “I’ll sell to you. No discounts, though.”

Jaster pulled on his clothes and followed them back down to the shop.


End file.
